In order to provide a character by means of computer graphics, a technique is described in Patent Literature 1, configured to allow a user to select a motion from a menu so as to create a character with a motion that corresponds to the item thus selected.
Also, in the field of games, a technique is described in Patent Literature 2, configured to allow the user of a game to communicate his emotion without displaying the expression of the user of a game who is emitting a voice. Such a technique allows the user of a game terminal to input voice data by means of a microphone. An image generating device classifies the voice data into reference voice data patterns, to select an expression from among a character's expression patterns stored beforehand, and to display the character with the expression thus selected.